De invierno a primavera
by Justsomeone99
Summary: Francis desprecia su vida tranquila, mientras que Iván la busca sin conseguirla. Cuando lo que se desea lo tiene el otro ¿Habrá confianza o recelo para compartir lo que para ellos es la vida?
**Bueno, esto es para una amiga a la que le prometí escribir un RusiaxFrancia o FranciaxRusia (De hecho sigo sin saber cual va a ser XD). Pero... se me acabaron las ideas :'v Así que lo subo aquí, para ver si algún alma se le ocurre algo... O ya ideamos algo. Dx En fin, ahí va la cosa.**

* * *

Fin de la monotonía.

Francis era trabajador en un Call-Center, un trabajo deprimente según él. Si pudiera trabajar en otra cosa seguramente sería algo de moda o con vinos, el delicioso arte de los vinos; pero como esos trabajos eran muy difíciles de conseguir, y abrir uno propio era un sueño imposible (además de que tenía que comer y pagar la renta), por lo que tuvo que trabajar en ese deplorable lugar. Aunque eso no le impedía arreglarse y echarse tres kilos de perfume como sus compañeros solían reclamarle "dejas una estela por donde quiera que pasas", que poco gusto. Entró al edificio, maloliente, desgastado, y que daba la sensación que se caería en cualquier momento; uso el viejo elevador de carga para subir al octavo piso, podría usar las escalera, pero desde que una parte del techo se le había caído a un sujeto debido a la humedad, nadie se arriesgaba a usarlas. A la empresa le importaba poco la seguridad de sus empleados en el edificio. Las oficinas eran otra cosa, completamente limpias, modernas, con una conexión wi-fi envidiable, computadoras de última generación y 267 tonos de espera diferentes.

Francis entró con desgana a su trabajo, ya que, justamente al lado de la puerta se encontraba Arthur, un inglés que se creía todo un caballero, se vestía como un abuelito y le tenía cierto rencor especial, por cierta situación que es mejor no mencionar. Después de un insulto, de hace mil años, dirigido por Arthur; siguió su camino hasta su computadora. Se colocó los audífonos, y checó en su correo a quienes tenía que llamar hoy, para darles la increíble noticia de que debían sus tarjetas.

—Que porquería de trabajo, algún día me iré, de aquí. — Murmuró, mientras bajaba el cursor por los más de 34,000 clientes que debían en sus tarjetas—Paguen maudit…

En su computadora se puso a buscar alguno que otro local para su gran sueño, tenía unos 20 minutos antes de que su jefe bajara, y le reclamará por no estar trabajando. Francis tenía que admitir que a veces le gustaba hacer enojar a su jefe, ver semejante figura seria y estricta descompuesta por la ira y el enojo, le hacían imaginar ciertas situaciones que le quitaban lo aburrido al trabajo.

Llevaba 10 minutos cuando el elevador mágicamente se abrió, toda la oficina se quedó en silencio; ¡El elevador se había abierto! Cualquiera diría que no era un gran evento debido a que Francis hoy mismo había usado un elevador, igual que muchos otros… pero… lo increíble de esta situación era _qué_ elevador se había abierto, ¡Era el elevador para personas! No el viejo y sucio elevador de carga, no el minúsculo elevador pera los trastes sucios, no el elevador del edificio de enfrente; fue el elevador normal, que llevaba años descompuesto. Hubo gritos de victoria, y alguno que otro soltó un par de lágrimas. Francis se fijo en algo más interesante; del dichoso elevador salieron dos hombres peleando.

—Yo arregle es elevador, ruso inútil— un muchacho de pelo rubio quebrado, con voz grave, bastante alto y musculoso, una chamarra de cuero con un "50" inmenso detrás, lentes y un aire de superioridad insultaba a otro, todavía más alto, con nariz ancha, bufanda que le cubría la boca, con ropa demasiado abrigadora y un curioso pelo blanco platinado.

—No seas idiota, Da, yo fui quien lo hizo funcionar— Respondió el otro con una voz súper dulce para alguien de su porte.

—Lo hice yo, si no me crees, ve y pregúntale a tu hermana.

Dijo burlón el de lentes, casi se pudo ver la aura morada formarse alrededor del sujeto de bufanda, se inicio una pelea a golpes que termino con el grandote de cabello blanco estampándose contra el escritorio de Francis, sacando todo por los aires, incluido al mismo Francis. Fue ahí cuando el francés vio sus ojos, tristes y llorosos ojos morados, de esos ojos que tratan de contener un sufrimiento, la falta de amor, su labio sangrante no por la pelea, si no por mordérselo para evitar quebrarse; todo por la mención de una persona. Francis no pudo evitar quedar pendido de la criaturita que en esos momentos yacía sobre de él; "proshcheniye" (прощение) lo oyó murmurar, iba a decirle algo cuando…

— ¿¡Qué es este desastre!? ¡Otra vez!— Su jefe apareció por su oficina, gritando como siempre, con al venita palpitando en su sien— ¡Iván, Alfred! ¡Dejen sus pelas infantiles y váyanse a trabajar! ¡Bitte, Scheiße!

Dicho esto, ambos se levantaron y se fueron, procurando irse cada uno por una escalera diferente, sin importar que el elevador ya estuviera arreglado.

— ¡Y todos ustedes a TRABAJAR, que es para eso que les pagan!

Hecho todo el drama, se fue diciendo cosas como: "¡Antonio deja de subir fotos de ese niño a la página de la empresa! ¡Gilbert no les andes diciendo a los clientes que eres impresionante! ¡Lars ¿Qué es eso de promocionar otras tarjetas de crédito?! ¡Feliciano no se puede comer pasta en el trabajo!".

Y así hasta que finalmente le toco a Francis.

— ¡Si ves otro local más en horario de trabajo, despedido!

Pero él no lo escucho se quedo viendo fijamente la escalera por la cual había desaparecido aquel ruso… iba a tener que hacer unas cuantas investigaciones; alguien necesitaba amor ¿Y quién mejor que Francis para eso? Además de que aunque a veces no pareciera, Francis amaba el romance, y al parecer también a ese sujeto.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues ese es el primer capítulo. (Ya están escritos 4 cap, pero hay que revisarlos) Algún Review con ideas. Algo ;-;.**


End file.
